You Belong With Me
by Talitakummm
Summary: Sebuah rasa yang dipendam dan hanya bisa bernyanyi sebagai pelampiasan, tak mau mengungkapkan karna tak mau merusak kebahagiaan sahabatnya. Apakah akhir dari kisah gadis ini?


You Belong With Me

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt/Comfort and Romance

Pairing : SasuSaku

**Ini adalah **_**first one shoot fic**_** saya.**

**Semoga para readers senang membacanya.**

_**Word**_** yang di-bold itu adalah waktu Sakura nyanyi.**

**Tapi kalau sebelum dan sesudah cerita, itu mah saya.**

**Maaf bila saya tidak mempublish ini sebelum sekond fic saya selesai,**

**Saya takut ide ini akan hilang.**

**Sekali lagi maaf, tapi itu akan saya lanjutkan secepatnya kok^^**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Gadis berambut merah muda dengan panjang sebahu maju ke depan panggung. Ia terlihat sangat santai dengan kaos putih dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam serta _sneakers_ hitamnya. Dia mengambil sebuah gitar yang ada di atas panggung lalu ia kalungkan selempangan gitar itu ke lehernya dan duduk di sebuah kursi putih yang telah disediakan. Emerald indahnya memandang semua penonton yang ada di depannya.

"Haruno Sakura! Tunjukkan yang terbaik!" seru gadis berambut pirang dengan pony style. Gadis yang ada di panggung itu pun tersenyum.

"Lagu ini berjudul you belong with me yang dipopulerkan oleh penyanyi favorit saya, Taylor Swift. Look and enjoy it!" ujar Sakura lalu memulai memetik senar gitarnya.

**You're on the phone with your girfriend she's upset**

**She's going off about something that you said**

'**Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**

**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night**

**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**

**And she'll never know your story like I do**

**But she wears short skirt**

**I wears T-shirt**

**She's cheer captain**

**And I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

**If you could see**

**That I'm the one**

**Who understands you**

**Been here all along **

**So, why can't you see?**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me?**

Sakura mengeluarkan gumaman halus sembari terus memetik senar gitarnya agar melantunkan nada yang benar. Lalu ia kembali mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah mic dan mulai bernyanyi lagi. Emeraldnya selalu ia arahkan ke arah seseorang, tak pernah ia alihkan pandangannya. Namun orang itu pergi menghilang entah kemana.

**Walk in the streets with you in you worn out jeans**

**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be**

**Laughing on a park bench thingking to myself**

"**Hey, isn't this easy?"**

**And you've got a smile**

**That can light up this whole town**

**I haven't seen it in awhile**

**Since she brought you down**

**You say you're fine, I know you better then that**

**Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?**

**But she wears high heels**

**I wears sneakers**

**She's cheer captain**

**And I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

**If you could see**

**That I'm the one**

**Who understands you**

**Been here all along **

**So, why can't you see?**

**You belong with me**

**Standing by and waiting at your backdoor**

**All the time, how could you not know, baby**

**You belong with me,**

**You belong with me**

Sakura menatap semua teman-teman yang menontonnya, ia berdiri dari kursi dan memainkan gitarnya yang lalu menghasilkan nada-nada yang melengking. Dan ia bawa standing micnya maju meninggalkan kursi.

**Oh, I remember you driving to my house**

**In the middle of the night**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh**

**When you know you're 'bout to cry**

**I know your favorite songs**

**And you tell me about your dreams**

**Think I know where you belong**

**Think I know it's with m**e

Sakura berhenti memetik senar gitarnya dengan bergumam pelan lagi. Lalu ia buka mulutnya untuk bernyanyi lagi, tetapi kini dengan suara yang pelan. Ia buat suara menjadi parau.

**Can't you see**

**That I'm the one**

**Who understands you**

**Been here all along **

**So, why you can't see?**

**You belong with me**

**Standing by and waiting at your backdoor**

**All the time, how could you not know, baby**

**You belong with me,**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

**Have ever thought just maybe**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me.**

Sakura membungkuk untuk memberi hormat. Dan begitu ia kembali berdiri dengan tegap, sorak-sorai dan siul-siulan penonton membuat semua menjadi ribut. Sakura hanya tersernyum dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Terima kasih semuanya!" serunya lalu ia letakkan kembali gitar yang diambilnya tadi kemudian turun dari panggung itu.

Begitu Sakura turun, gadis berambut pirang yang memberinya semangat tadi langsung menghambur untuk mendekap tubuhnya.

"Hey, Ino. Terima kasih ya! Semangatmu yang membuat aku tampil dengan percaya diri disana!" seru Sakura senang. Gadis bernama Ino itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hm! Siapa dulu, dong, Yamanaka Ino. Sakura, kuharap kelas kita yang menang," ujar Ino semangat.

"Ini bukan acara lomba, Ino. Ini acara pentas amal," balas Sakura. Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Maksudku, kuharap berbagai penampilan dari kelas kitalah yang menyalurkan dana bantuan paling banyak!" Ino tersenyum senang.

"Hhh, kau ini. Oh ya, dimana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura smabil mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Ino tersenyum aneh.

"Oh, orang yang kau cintai itu? Dia sedang merenung di taman belakang!" jawab Ino dengan volume suara yang ia sengaja besar-besarkan. Sakura langsung membekap mulut Ino.

"Kau ini, jangan bilang kuat-kuat!" seru Sakura malu lalu melepaskan bekapannya karna ia lihat Ino telah megap-megap kekurangan oksigen.

"HUA! Sakura! Kau ingin aku mati, ya?!" tanya Ino dengan berteriak keras. Sakura menutup kedua telinganya lalu pergi berlari dari sana.

Sakura melepaskan kedua tangannya yang berusaha melindungi gendang telinganya itu. Lalu ia putuskan untuk berjalan ke taman belakang secepatnya. Langkahnya semakin kencang ketika ia lihat cowok berambut biru dongker dengan _style_ pantat ayam yang sangat dikenalnya. Kemudian cepat-cepat ia hampiri pemuda itu. Hatinya menjerit sakit ketika melihat salah satu sahabatnya ini mengeluarkan ekspresi murung dan terlihat iris obsidiannya meredup. Seulas senyuman miris terlukis jelas di wajah Sakura, lalu dengan pelan ia tepuk bahu temannya itu.

"Hey, Sasuke" sapa Sakura. Cowok berambut pantat ayam itu segera menoleh ke arah samping.

"Kau? Pertunjukkanmu sudah selesai ya?" tanya pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu. Sakura mengangguk.

"Yah begitulah. Dan kulihat, kau hanya menonton setengahnya saja," jawab Sakura.

"Hn, begitulah," balas Sasuke. Sakura menghela nafasnya.

"Ceritalah padaku," ujar Sakura dengan tatapan yang melembut.

"Aku dan Hinata putus, dia kesal padaku. Katanya aku terlalu cuek dan dingin padanya, dan karna hal itu kami putus. Kemarin, saat tim pemandu soraknya bertanding, aku ingin bicara padanya, namun dia tak sedikit pun melihatku," Sasuke menceritakan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya. Sakura tersenyum.

"Sasu, dengarkan aku. Semua perempuan itu beda-beda, ada yang tidak bisa dicuekkan, dan ada yang bisa. Kita ambil contoh saja, perempuan yang tak bisa dicuekin itu Hinata. Dan yang bisa dicuekkin itu Ino," ujar Sakura. "Dan, aku" tambah Sakura dalam hati.

"Untuk itu, kita harus menyesuaikan bagaimana perilaku kita pada gadis itu. Atau kalau sifat dan tabiat kita tak dapat diubah, kita yang harus mencari siapa yang menerima kita apa adanya," lanjut Sakura dengan senyum merekah.

"Terima kasih, kau selalu saja mengetiku. Maaf ya aku tidak menonton penampilanmu sampai habis," Sasuke pun menampilkan senyumannya, namun itu memang senyum yang tulus. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan membalasnya dengan senyum juga.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita kembali. Pengumuman dana yang terkumpul akan diberitakan sebentar lagi. Kalau-kalau saja kelas kita menjadi penyumbang dana terbanyak," ujar Sakura. Mereka pun kembali ke sana dan berdiri di samping teman-teman mereka.

"Dan inilah saatnya untuk mengumumkan penyumbang dana terbanyak!" ujar guru yang berambut pendek berwarna hitam, ia adalah Shizune-sensei. Semua siswa bertepuk tangan dengan meriah.

"Nah, penampilan yang menyumbangkan banyak dana adalah…" Shizune sengaja memotong kalimatnya. Lalu dia tersenyum.

"Kelas XI Superior A!" lanjut Shizune dengan seruan bahagia. Ino langsung bersorak-sorai karna dugaannya benar. Mereka langsung saling _toss_, bersiul, dan berseru sama seperti yang Ino lakukan.

"Selamat untuk kelas XI Superior A! Kami ucapkan terima kasih pada kalian yang berhasil mengumpulkan uang sebanyak sepuluh juta!" seru Shizune gembira. Ino yang gila uang langsung membulatkan kedua iris aquamarinenya setelah ia mendengar nominal uang telah mereka kumpulkan.

"Gila! Sakura uangnya banyak sekali!" ujar Ino heboh.

"Iya, aku tau. Jangan seperti orang gila, Ino," balas Sakura.

"Ino, ayo pulang. Aku ingin pulang, aku lelah," ucap Sakura.

"Sebentar lagi lah," tawar Ino dengan _puppy eyes_nya.

"Terserahmu saja. Tapi aku mau pulang sekarang," Sakura pun pergi menjauh dari situ dan pergi untuk berjalan pulang ke rumahnya.

Sakura berjalan pulang dengan langkah kakinya yang panjang, karna kebetulan juga jarak rumah dengan sekolahnya tak pula jauh, kini ia telah ada di dekat rumahnya.

Drrrt… Drrrt... Drrrt…

Ponsel yang ada di dalam saku celana panjang hitam Sakura pun begetar. Sejenak ia hentikan langkah kakinya, dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Tertera tulisan "Sasuke is coming call" di layar ponsel itu. Segera saja Sakura menekan layar ponselnya yang berwarna hijau dengan tulisan "Answer" kemudia ia tempelkan ponsel itu di telinga kanannya.

"Saku! Terima kasih ya, karnamu aku dan Hinata balikkan lagi," ujar Sasuke senang. Sakura menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Saku? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa, selamat ya. Semoga longlast, pajak balikkannya jangan lupa, hehehe…" ujar Sakura.

"Hn! Akan kuberikan apa pun yang kau minta besok!" balas Sasuke semangat. "Kalau aku minta kau sadar aku menyukaimu, bagaimana?" batin Sakura.

"Baiklah. Janji _lho_…"

"Janji. Sampai jumpa!"

"Sampai jumpa,"

Tut… Tut… Tut…

Sambungan teleponnya pun terputus. Sakura kembali menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu ia meletakkan ponselnya di dalam sakunya lagi dan meneruskan langkahnya untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Setelah ia berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit, ia pun sampai di rumahnya. Ia ambil kunci rumah yang ada di saku celananya satunya, setelah itu ia masukkan anak kunci itu ke dalam lubang kunci pintu rumahnya, dan pintu rumah pun terbuka. Dengan langkah kaki yang gontai ia masuk ke dalam rumah, tak lupa ia kunci kembali pintu rumahnya, kemudian ia berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Yo, Sasuke! Happy anniv ya!" seru Sakura senang. Sasuke mengangguk dan menampilkan senyum tipisnya.

"Kau yang menyadarkanku untuk berubah. Aku dan Hinata bisa merayakan hari ini berkat bantuanmu," balas Sasuke.

"Jadi, kita mau kemana untuk merayakan hari spesial bagi Sasuke ini?" sahut Ino dengan cengiran kudanya.

"Ke kafe milik keluargaku saja," jawab Sasuke tenang, lain dengan Hinata yang sedari tadi gelisah.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak usah merayakannya, Sasuke-kun," sahut Hinata ragu-ragu lalu menelan ludahnya. Sasuke, Ino, dan Sakura sama-sama menautkan alis mereka.

"A-aku sedang tidak enak badan," ucap Hinata.

"Ayolah, ini akan sebentar saja," ujar Ino.

"Ta-tapi,"

"Ino benar. Ayolah, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang," potong Sasuke. Mereka pun segera pergi menuju tujuan dengan mobil mewah Sasuke.

Hhh, entah sudah berapa kali Sakura menghela nafasnya hari ini, di hari _anniversary_ sahabatnya, Sasuke. Hari ini, Sakura dan Ino ditraktir Sasuke untuk meryakan hari yang sangat berarti baginya di sebuah kafe milik keluarganya Sasuke.

"Sakura, kita dapat berkumpul di sini karna bantuanmu. Terima kasih ya," ujar Sasuke. Sakura hanya tersenyum sekilas lalu mengangguk. Emerald Sakura melihat iris lavender lembut Hinata bergerak gelisah kesana-kemari.

"Hinata kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura karena memang Sakura tipe orang yang frontal, dalam artian ia orang yang langsung mengeluarkan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"A-apa?" tanya Hinata gelagapan karna kaget.

"Kau melamun ya?" tanya Ino.

"Ng… tidak kok," jawab Hinata. Sasuke juga sontak melihat ke arah Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hai, sayang! Lama menunggu ya?" sahut seorang pemuda berkulit tan dengan iris blue sapphirenya, dan bola matanya itu tepat mengarah ke Hinata. Ino, Sasuke, dan Sakura membulatkan matanya.

"Naruto?" ujar Ino dengan mata melotot.

"Kau memanggil Hinata dengan kata sayang?" lanjut Ino.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan pacarnya Hinata," jawab Naruto yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Jadi, kau selingkuh?" Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata, namun Hinata tak menjawab, ia hanya mengeluarkan tatapan takutnya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau! Jadi tadi kau beralasan menolak ke sini karna ini? Iya? Karna kau mau bertemu dengan selingkuhanmu di sini?! Cih! Aku membencimu! Pergi kau dari sini!" bentak Sasuke. Hinata segera bangkit dan berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto lalu mereka berdua pun pergi dari situ.

"Dasar _Playgirl_!" umpat Sasuke kesal, lalu Sasuke pun pergi dari situ.

~Sakura Side~

Sakura juga meninggalkan tempat itu, lalu ia berjalan ke taman terdekat dari kafe itu. Dia sudah merasa sangat bodoh dan ia menyesal. Ia bodoh karna ia mempersatukan Hinata dan Sasuke, coba saja dia tidak bicara apa-apa pada Sasuke, pasti hasilnya tak akan seperti ini. Tetapi yang paling memukulnya ialah rasa menyesal yang tak terhingga ini. Dia menyesal telah merelakan kebahagiaannya demi Sasuke yang memilih Hinata, namun hasilnya Sasuke sakit hati, dan otomatis dirinya juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya dengan panjang. Tetapi kalau Sakura memperjuangakan perasaanya, memangnya Sasuke mau melihatnya? Selama ini, dialah orang yang sangat mengerti Sasuke, tapi apakah Sasuke melihat itu? Selama ini hanya Sakura yang mau mendengarkan segala mimpi dan cerita Sasuke, dan memberikan perhatiannya pada Sasuke, dan apakah dia sadar akan hal itu? Jawabannya tidak! Jawaban yang menohok hati, dan karna itulah ia tak memperjuangkan perasaan cintanya yang melebihi apapun ini.

"**Can't you see**

**That I'm the one**

**Who understands you**

**Been here all along**

**So, why can't you see**

**You belong with me**" Sakura bernyanyi dengan suara parau, deraian air matanya menerobos untuk keluar beramai-ramai dari kelopak matanya.

~Sasuke Side~

Sasuke duduk menyendiri di taman dekat kafe milik keluarganya itu. Sorot onyx kelamnya ia arahkan kepada bunga-bunga, pohon-pohon, dans segala tumbuhan yang berwarna hijau yang ada di taman ini untuk meredamkan api amarah yang membakar hatinya dan mendidihkan darahnya. Ia pejamkan kedua matanya untuk menikmati semilir angin yang sedari tadi mengibarkan rambut raven model pantat ayamnya. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara yang sangat ia kenal di gendang telinganya. Ia nikamti suara merdu yang mengalun lembut itu, namun sayangnya liriknya terpotong-potong karna ada isakan tangis yang menganggu. Ah, iya, ini suaranya Sakura!

Lalu pikirannya terbang ke segala memorinya dengan Sakura. Otaknya memunculkan berbagai ekspresi Sakura di setiap kenangan mereka bagaikan film yang diputar dengan kecepatan maksimum. Memorinya melayang pada saat dia datang ke rumah Sakura saat larut malam.

Flashback On

Sasuke berlari dengan kencang ke arah rumah dengan cat berwarna putih. Setelah ia dekat dengan rumah itu, ia masuk ke pekarangannya, dan mengetuk jendela yang ada di samping rumah.

"Sakura, buka pintunya. Ini aku Sasuke," ucapnya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jendela kamar itu.

"Menjauh dulu dari situ," balas Sakura. Lalu ia membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar.

"Ayo masuk!" seru Sakura. Lalu Sasuke meloncat masuk lewat jendela kamar Sakura itu.

"Hey, pas sekali! Aku datang lagu ini terdengar," komentar Sasuke saat ia mendengar lagu Just the way you are dari Bruno Mars.

"Hahaha… iya. Kebetulan aku sedang memutar kaset Bruno Mars, lagi ingin dengar lagunya. Hehehe…" balas Sakura lalu mengambil dua bungkus cemilan dari kolong kasurnya.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kau mau apa ke sini? Tumben sekali datang alrut," Sakura berkata sambil membuka bungkus camilan yang ia pegang lalu mmeberikannya kepada Sasuke sebungkus. Sasuke pun mengambil keripik kentang lalu mengunyahnya.

"Mm… kau ingat mimpi yang aku ceritakan padamu itu?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_. Setelah menelan keripik kentang yang ada di mulutnya, Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Mimpi yang mana? Maklum saja, kau kan selalu menceritakan semua mimpimu padaku," jawab Sakura dengan tersenyum. Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Huh! Yang aku mimpi aku dikasih hadiah sama Aniki itu!" Sasuke berkata dengan kesal. Sakura pun tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha… maafkaan aku. Hm, lalu kenapa dengan mimpi itu? Kau memimpikannya lagi?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kau salah. Mimpi itu terwujud!" seru Sasuke gembira, Sakura juga ikut tersenyum gembira.

"Wah, lalu Itachi-nii memberimu apa? Waktu itu kan katamu, dia hanya memberi sekotak kado," tanya Sakura lagi.

"Dia memberiku gelang tapi kata Aniki aku harus membaginya padamu juga. Ini," Sasuke memberi sebuah gelang berwarna hitam dengan tulisan "Sasuke", Sakura pun mengambilnya dari tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Eh? Kau salah memberinya, harusnya kau berikan gelang yang di tanganmu itu, itu bertuliskan namaku!" seru Sakura.

"Kata Aniki, harus ditukar!" balas Sasuke dengan seruan juga. Sakura pun mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

Flashback Off

Sasuke tersenyum mengingat kenangannya bersama Sakura yang paling indah. Di saat mereka masih polos, jamannya Iruka-sensei yang menjadi wali kelasnya, yaitu jaman SD dulu. Tunggu dulu, itu sama saja mereka sudah pacaran sejak SD, iya kan? Itu sama saja pertunangan yang menggangti media pengesahannya menjadi gelang! Dan, astaga dia mencintai Sakura, namun ia tak sadar dan bersih keras memilih Hinata! Dia sudah salah langkah, kini dia mantap dengan pilihannya, Sakura adalah yang terbaik baginya! Bodohnnya dan salahnya dia, dia menganggap Sakura hanya sebagai sahabat tak lebih! Sasuke pun segera mengikuti suara itu supaya ia bisa menemukan dimana Sakura berada.

~Sakura side~

"**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you hiks… hiks… been here all along hiks… so, hiks… hiks… hiks… can't you see… hiks… hiks.. you belong with me… hiks… hiks… hiks…**" Sakura mengulangi lirik yang sangat ia sukai karna itu sesuai dengan keadaan yang menimpa dirinya dengan deraian air matanya yang tak dapat tertahankan lagi.

"SASUKE… WHY YOU CAN'T SEE ME?!" teriak Sakura dengan sangat keras. Lalu ia hembuskan nafas panjang karna merasa sangat lega dan bebannya berkurang. Kemudian ia hapus segala air matanya yang telah menetes.

"Aku melihatmu," sahut suara baritone yang sangat ia kenal. Sakura langsung memutar badannya ke belakang, dan melihat ada Sasuke.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Sakura pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Tadi, kau berteriak aku tidak melihatmu. Aku melihatmu, kau salah," jawab Sasuke.

"Hahaha… memangnya siapa yang tidak melihatku? Badanku saja sebesar ini," balas Sakura dengan tertawa hambar.

Greb.

Sasuke membuat Sakura jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Sasuke mendekap Sakura sangat erat, seakan ia tak mau melepaskan Sakura pergi dari dekapannya, dan itu sukses membuat Sakura menjadi merah merona pipinya layaknya kepiting rebus, dan itu juga membuatnya menjadi sulit bernafas.

"Sasuke, aku tak bisa bernafas!" seru Sakura yang megap-megap berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Sasuke pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau ini gila apa? Aku bisa mati, tau!" ujar Sakura kesal.

"Kau ini ingin aku mati ya? Dan maksudmu apa mem-…"

"Aishiteru Sakura," Sasuke memotong kalimat Sakura. Dan Sakura membeliakkan matanya dan itu pun membuat Sakura tak bisa bernafas.

"Tadi aku bilang apa?" tanya Sakura, takutnya kan dia salah dengar.

"Aku mencintaimu!" ulang Sasuke dengan jelas dan keras.

"Hahaha… aku juga mencintaimu," balas Sakura dengan tertawa hambar.

"Sakura! Aku serius! Baiklah, aku minta maaf karna baru menyadari perasaan bodoh yang harusnya kusadari dari dulu. Aku menyesal karna aku baru tahu akan perasaan ini, dan sekarang yang aku butuhkan adalah kau! Dan akan kulakukan apapun agar kau mau menerimaku menjadi kekasihmu!" ujar Sasuke dengan tulus dengan raut wajah yang serius. Mendengar itu, Sakura pun tersenyum.

"Maaf Sasuke, baru saja aku menutup pintu hatiku untuk menerima perasaan cinta. Aku sudah tak mau lagi merasakan perasaan bodoh yang baru kau rasakan, karna aku sudah mengalaminya dengan penuh kesakitan, dan aku tak mau merasakan sakit itu lagi," balas Sakura dengan senyumnya yang sangat meyakinkan bagi Sasuke. Sasuke langsung mendesah kecewa.

"Sakura, aku minta maaf. Akan kulakukan apa saja untuk menebus segala rasa sakit yang kau rasa karna aku,"

"Maafkan aku Sasuke,…"

"Sakura, aku mohon. Aku akan me…"

"Aku menerimamu. Aku tak bisa membunuh rasa yang terlampau dalam ini," potong Sakura dengan senyuman cerianya. Sasuke mendelik lalu mendekap erat Sakura.

"Hahaha… _acting_ku bagus kan? Kau saja bisa kukelabui," ujar Sakura bangga dan membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Lucu! Kau sudah membuatku pundung barusan, ternyata itu hanya sandiwara. Kau sudah membuatku gila, tau!" balas Sasuke ketus.

Namun Sakura malah memperbesar tawanya. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, dan kini jarak di antara mereka sangat dekat. Tapi Sakura tetap saja tidak berhenti tertawa, malah tawanya makin cetar membahana. Saat Sakura membuat mulutnya mengucapkan "A", dengan cekatan Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura. Lidah mengobrak-abrik semua yang ada di dalam rongga mulut Sakura dengan kasar seakan meluapkan rasa kesal karna dia ditertawai Sakura, setelah puas pun Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya, dan mengeluarkan _evil smirk_nya.

"Kau ini gila! Dasar mesum!" seru Sakura dengan pipi yang warnanya semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Setelah mengatakan itu pun Sakura segera lari dari hadapan Sasuke, dan Sasuke mengejar Sakura yang sudah nun jauh di sana. Jadi deh, mereka India-Indiaan.

"Tak perlu menangis menatapi kesedihan lagi, karna apa yang telah ditakdirkan untuk kita tidak akan lari kemana pun. Hanya perlu menunggu, dan pada saat yang tepat kau akan merasakannya," batin Sakura senang lalu berlari penuh tawa riang.

~The End~

* * *

**Hahaha… bagaimana first one shoot fic saya?**

**Wkwkwk… begitulah *jawab sendiri**

**Ya sudahlah,**

**Bila ada kritik dan saran,**

**Silahkan segera mengklik kotak bertuliskan "Review" di bawah**

**Atas kerelaan hati para reader telah membaca saya ucpkan banyak terima kasih**

**Dan juga untuk silent reader,**

**Soalnya saya mantan silent reader juga**

**See ya in the next one shoot fic! ^_^**


End file.
